elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Tips
Survival *If you find adventuring too difficult by yourself (and possibly your starting pet from Vernis), go to Derphy and buy "slaves". You can have two party members, plus one more for every 5 Charisma you have over 10. Yerles Machine Infantry are an ideal choice, being ranged attackers with the firearms skill, and are even available at level 1. Juere Infantry are relatively strong level 7 melee pets that become available at level 4. *If your pets and allies fall in combat, bartenders in town can bring them back to life for a price. **Likewise, you can order any pet to "Wait at the Town", even from the depths of a dungeon, if it looks like they are at high risk of dying. They instantly disappear and can then be retrieved from a bartender for a tiny fraction of what resurrecting them would cost. *A stethoscope will show party members' health bars when used on them, and a leash will teleport them to your side if they are too far away from you. Both are permanent effects that last even if you drop the item, and are sold in general stores, or found in dungeons. *If you see a Vindale cloak, it protects you from the Etherwind. It may be worth getting regardless of its material, although it will be expensive. **It is rumored that this only protects from the initial disease effects, and if you stay in the wind long enough you may still develop symptoms months later. **According to the introductory cutscene, your character was caught in an ether storm on the way to North Tyris, and thus begins play already infected with the ether disease. Vindale cloaks simply prevent the Etherwind from speeding up your ether disease. *Being a high level has almost no benefits for almost every race other than mutant. The higher your Constitution, Will and Learning are, the more health, MP, and skill points you receive each level, respectively. Taking longer to level means more time to raise those stats. Also when you enter the wildness on the world map the monsters there are based on your level *Make sure you carefully identify everything, and avoid wearing cursed equipment. Some unlucky items may cause regular misfortune like thievery and blood loss, even if their curse is removed. E'x'amine lists these permanent negative effects highlighted in red, along with the item's other positive stats. *Weather can be dangerous; heavy storms can cause you to get briefly blinded or confused, delaying your travels, while the Etherwind is an unnatural wind that can cause those caught in it to mutate dangerously. To escape dangerous weather, you can ask innkeepers for shelter, hide in a dungeon, or stay in your own home. **Note that only Etherwind is dangerous while on the local map, but you might wish to visit the innkeeper's shelter anyway just because it will have a textbook and training machine. **Immunity to confusion or blindness is not effective on the world map, but some items bear the ability "negates the effect of being stranded by bad weather", which prevents weather-related blinding and confusion. Most notably, aurora rings guarantee this ability. *Keep any godly item you get unless it has bad negatives. These may be recognized by virtue of the item having a random name surrounded by {curly brackets}. These items are very good for trading to other adventurers if their bonuses do not help you, and can have the material they are made out of changed via a material kit if their bonuses are useful but they have bad DV, PV, or damage. *If you attack and kill a fellow adventurer, they will become your rival/foe. Any time you are in the same town, they will come after you immediately with new equipment and probably at a higher level. In some cases, this may be beneficial or even add an extra element of surprise and fun in towns, but be sure not to make too many enemies. *Taking one of the direct damage feats (poison touch, fire breath etc.) makes it easy to kill low hp hard to hit enemies, like Quicklings, since they never miss. *If using wizard mode, aka debug, the game may become stuck. Interface *The status bar at the bottom of the screen displays, from left to right, your current strength, constitution, dexterity, perception, learning, will, magic, charisma, speed, and PV/DV. It's useful to keep an eye on this display, since stats that have been drained or that are reduced for some other reason - such as being burdened - will be displayed in red. *Read your in-game help by pressing ?, and read certain books with red covers found lying around (especially the "Beginner's Guide" in your starting home) for various helpful information. *You can review your current quests, the time remaining on them, your titles (and when they will decay), your pay and taxes and so forth in your 'j'ournal. *Using * for targeting has several features beyond letting you decide who the victim of your ranged attacks will be. When a monster is targeted, the path that a bolt spell will follow on its way to that monster will be highlighted, and since you can move the cursor around with complete freedom you can use this to easily review the parts of a dungeon level that you have revealed. Used on the world map, it allows you to examine the landscape: handy for finding dungeons to delve or potential locations for treasure maps. Quests *The quests found on the job boards in town offer a number of ways to gain money and platinum pieces, and are highly recommended to new players. *Death in quest areas results in no penalty to the player other than failure of the quest. *Hunting quests, even ones whose difficulty is only a single green dollar sign, can be deadly when you're just starting out; if kobolds are still a threat to you, think twice before accepting one. *You will be attacked by monsters during "The Harvest Time" quests, making them about as dangerous as hunting quests. Once you're over that hurdle, however, pulling up crops trains strength, constitution, and will, as well as getting platinum and magical items from the quest reward. If you learn the gardening skill from the trainer, you can train learning as well. **Having a few pets to preemptively kill off monsters, as well as high speed, will help you in completing these quests. *Escort quests, especially "Beauty and the Beast" quests, can be especially nasty early on, since they couple the opportunity the opportunity to lose Karma (10+ per failure) with the danger of the other combat-oriented quests. Since losing Karma can result in guards attacking you, make sure you're very confident that you can handle an escort quest before taking one. *If you have a batch of items on hand that you would otherwise sell, consider looking for "I want it!" quests - you will be given the opportunity to trade items with the NPC holding the desired item, and with any luck you can trade some loot that you'd just sell for more gold than it's worth, some more items, and a platinum piece. Note that there is no correlation between the listed difficulty and any actual challenge posed by an "I want it!" quest. Difficulty 4 or 5 quests where the desired item is something like a junk stone will show up, with rewards of several thousand gold, and you will be able to fulfill the quest with minimal effort. **If you're aiming for higher fame, watch out for "I want it" quests where the desired item is furniture. It might be of a superior material, and then hence would trade for much more than the reward is worth. *Birthday quests, on the other hand, do not do anything to supply the desired item; you must find or buy it yourself. With that caveat, it is well worth paying attention to these quests - many of them are for items that can be simply picked up in any wilderness tile, and there's always a chance that there's one up for something you're carrying or can immediately buy. Remember to pay attention to travel time for delivery quests, since it is possible to find yourself given less time than is actually needed to walk to the destination! **You can keep on hand rarer kinds of 'junk' items such as skeletons, lots of bottles, empty bowls, bowls, washings, fire wood, and straw. When the quest comes up on the bulletin board, simply warp over and hand the needed item over.If you have trouble getting more bottles, hang around people that drink a lot: when drunkenness ends they sometimes drop them. Most other kinds of junk are common occurrences on the wilderness local map. You may also wish to drag snowmen around or store them in a storehouse when near Kapul/Derphy/Vernis to save on transportation time. *If you have a moderate amount of the Performer skill, you can make money AND lose fame at the same time by failing Party Time! quests. *Delivery quests have no special dangers and may reward two platinum pieces instead of just one. Just make sure not to lose the required item, and that you can get to the destination on time, as failing these quests result in Karma loss. Money Making *See the above section on Quests, which can be lucrative and very easy with some attention to detail. *When you've just started out, some time spent bouncing back and forth between Vernis and the Puppy Cave can be a good way to get your character on his or her feet. Entering the first level of the Puppy Cave and grabbing anything you can before the monsters get to you will yield a supply of scrolls, rods, potions, spellbooks, and monster skin/bone/etc. Every so often, walk over to Vernis to sleep, buy food, and identify and sell things. Check the quests while you're there! **Don't spend too much time trying to fight monsters - at the very beginning, even the weakest monsters can be deadly. **If you get monster skin or bones, identify them first. Identifying one "skin" item means that vendors will pay full price for all skin items from then on. Once all of the monster part types are identified in this way these objects will become a solid source of income. **Spellbooks can be identified by reading them, if your class has access to the Literacy skill. It is highly recommended that you do this, since you will also train your Literacy skill in the process, but see the Spellcasting section for warnings about what can happen if you fail to read a spellbook! **Rods can safely be identified by zapping them at an adjacent monster while you're standing on the stairs; the most dangerous rod effect you're likely to get is Summon Monster, and being on the stairs so that you can immediately flee negates that threat. **It is unsafe, however, to identify scrolls in this way; scrolls of curse are fairly common, and cursed equipment can be a fairly major headache at this point. **Once you've identified any scroll, rod, spellbook, or potion, all items of that specific subtype will remain identified for the life of your character; in other words, identifying a rod of magic arrow will not tell you what that iron rod does, but the next time you find a rod of magic arrow you'll immediately recognize and be able to sell it. Once you have a wide variety of items identified, selling magical consumables becomes very lucrative. **Oracle scrolls generally sell for upwards of 2,000 gold pieces and spawn approximately 1 in 3 times on generation of a level in the Puppy Cave. This is extremely lucrative for any beginner! **Don't be too cautious in this process! Remember that there is no death penalty until level 6, so take the opportunity to risk drinking sulfuric acid or fight it out with monsters that might kill you. *Complete the main quest, at least up to the delivery of the letter to the King. This will give you a good initial amount of money to have for equipping your character and starting off. *Prostituting yourself is an extremely easy way to make money. Buy cheap alcohol from innkeepers then give to an npc (preferably a store owner with plenty of money) then interact with them and choose the "interested in a little tail t'night?" option. with around 25 charisma you should net about 2k at the cost of -1 karma and a few turns. A side bonus is the hilarious praise the npcs will give you if you are "good" and an increase in your relationship with that npc (5~10 impress). Note that you will get tired from sexing too much and must rest to recover stamina. **One danger of prostitution is that there is a small chance to contract a sickness, which has negative impacts on your statistics unless they are maintained via equipment. *A ranch near Derphy can be highly profitable, as long as you have enough charisma to have one breeder and a number of empty companion slots. Any creature at the ranch can join your party (interact with it at the ranch), and then be sold in Derphy for cash. *A ranch and a farm go well together if you worship Kumiromi. By killing ranched creatures and carrying their meat around until it rots, you may get seeds from the corpses. You can then plant the seeds at the farm. Doing so loses out on the benefits of eating the creature, however, as you cannot refine jerky from rotten corpses. **Rotten corpses can, however, be cooked, so make sure to cook them before discarding them to increase Learning and your Cooking skill. Just don't forget and eat them afterward! *Cargos of traveler's rations are the cheapest way to buy food for a good portion of the game. Their price increases slowly over time, so it may be a good idea to buy all that you can at the start and just stack the mess outta them. They count as cargo and thus go to your cart, so they don't weigh you down while you're trying to carry loot. You should always have some for overland travel at least as a beginner; you will eat them automatically as you move on the map. Of important note, they cannot be eaten when in a dungeon. **The wilderness is always full of api nuts, healthy leaves, and edible wild plants, and those first two are very light and won't rot, so you may quickly find you don't need cargoes of food anymore, especially if you have a portable cooking tool and the Cooking skill, or are of the Yerles or Juere races. **Cooking other food (such as the fruit from the trees) will make it so it doesn't rot as fast and makes it more filling. If you cook a couple things before you leave for a dungeon and eat those before your imperishable food, it will make it so you won't need to spend an hour stocking up on api nuts and healthy leaves **Don't forget that there are 3 fruit trees in Vernis, and that you can 'e'at anything on the ground, even things in shops like the stick bread. *If identifying items is too expensive for you, join the Fighter's Guild in Port Kapul, the Thief's Guild in Derphy, or the Wizard Guild in Lumiest. Prices will be slashed in half. You'll likely not have much problem with that by the time you can join a guild, especially if you have the Negotiation skill (which is highly recommended), but the only benefit to not being part of a guild is that after hiring a maid, all 3 guilds' trainers may visit, whereas only your guild's trainer will once you join it. *When you clear lower level dungeons, don't open the bejeweled chests you get for beating it. Instead, just pick it up and take it to a higher level dungeon and then open it. The rewards will be better. This works the same for safes and such, but safes weigh 300, so I wouldn't try moving that around. *Keep hold of any potions of poison that you find. Throwing them at Silver or Gold Bells results in an easy kill due to their huge speed; Silver bells drop platinum coins and small medals, and Gold bells drop large amounts of gold. This will also work on quicklings, though you may also use molotovs and sulfuric acids as they are prone to stand still and pepper you with arrows instead of running around. **Potions of dye will work as well, and are a bit more common. *You will on very rare occasion find material kits. Any item you use them on will change to the material specified. Do not ever waste these kits on normal items (especially furniture) as they are very rare and they are the ONLY way to reforge Godly quality items, which you will want to do if you find such an item with good bonuses but a bad material or DV, PV, or damage. Kits can, on rare occasion, be purchased from the exotic dealer in Larna, but at rather massive prices. *The easiest and earliest source of Potions of Cure Corruption (to cure ether disease, or trade with adventurers) is from the casino. The first time you visit you will get 10 free casino chips to play with. It's one of the prize items when you play Blackjack, but you will need to win four or five rounds to get one. Get as much luck as you can, as it grants a chance to automatically discard cards that would make you bust. A high dexterity will also allow you to successfully cheat. However, it is only recommended to cheat during the first few rounds as odds of success go down the more rounds you've won in a row. **Some have noted that the potions are not awarded if you win too many games in a row, though the breaking point is not well known. **Make sure to get a "Lucky Day" status effect - either from a dream or potentially from blessed food. Make sure you are near a casino beforehand as well, as traveling to one may take too long and the effect may wear off. *Trading cargo goods from the traders in adjacent cities is an excellent way to raise your Negotiation skill, which will allow you to sell items at a much higher price if it is high enough. By discovering which towns buy certain goods high, and which towns sell those goods low, you can establish profitable trade routes. *If you have a rod of teleportation and a fairly decent Performer skill (above 23 or so), you can make some decent money off of the pubgoers in Vernis. After zapping Loyter Crimson of Zanan with the rod, you can go over to the piano and start playing. If all goes well (which it should), you can make about 1-3k gold per performance; it's very possible to get 7k gold per trip, which easily makes it worth one charge of a teleportation rod. Also, if you want, you can kill the bard afterwards; if you're lucky, you can get a bit more gold off of him. Skills *New skills can be learned and your learning rate at existing ones improved by paying platinum coins to trainers in the cities. Platinum is earned by completing quests, finding buried treasure, or defeating dungeon bosses. Unless you opt to start as one of the classes with an unusual skillset, there are a number of skills that can be acquired in this way that are extremely useful: **Anatomy will cause monsters to turn into corpses more often, making problems with staying fed while deep in a dungeon less of an issue. **Cooking will let you increase the food value of anything edible you have and improve its shelf life, further ameliorating food supply issues. **Negotiation gets you more favorable prices on goods and services, including selling items, buying expensive deeds, and identifying items. **Sense Quality will allow you to find out how good an item you've found is, allowing you to waste less time carrying items that turn out to be junk. **Weight Lifting will increase the amount of weight you can carry, allowing you to spend less time Burdened, carry more loot back, and wear heavier equipment. *Several useful skills that are otherwise available only to certain classes or not at all at game start (Greater Evasion, Marksman, Eye of Mind, Memorization, and others) can only be learned from trainers inside the three guilds to be found in various cities. You can do the quests to gain entrance to these guilds, or you can use a rod of teleportation to bypass the watchman and a scroll of incognito or disguise kit to fool the trainers into believing that you are a member. *Since it can take a long time to accumulate the platinum needed to learn new skills, it's helpful to plan out the order in which you want to learn the skills in advance. Learn skills that gain experience automatically and will be useful throughout the game early - examples include Anatomy, Sense Quality, and Greater Evasion. Skills that will help out everyday actions like Cooking and Negotiation are also good to learn early. Note that the item production skills like Alchemy and Tailoring will be useless without fairly high levels in their related material gathering skills. *Once you have both Sense Quality and Weight Lifting, it's profitable to find a dungeon where you can spare 10% of your speed and burden yourself with unidentified weapons and armor. This is a great way to train both skills and also Str and Per for low-level characters. Spellcasting *Spellcasting in Elona is like few other games; the general procedure is that you find a spellbook and 'r'ead it. Each spellbook has a finite number of charges, and reading it (successful or not) consumes one charge. If you succeed at reading it, you gain 'stock' of that spell; each time you cast it, that stock will diminish, and when the stock is depleted you will need to read a spellbook once again. In practical terms, unless you are willing to expend a great deal of effort and resources in just acquiring spellbooks, you are well-advised to plan on using magic to defeat only especially dangerous monsters or deal with extraordinary problems. Using spells constantly will deplete your stocks swiftly. *Reading a spellbook when you already have a stock of a spell will grant you more stock of that spell, but diminishing returns apply - the more you already have, the less you will get. You must weigh this against the problems created by carrying around a large number of spellbooks. *Failure at reading a spellbook still raises your literacy skill; this can be an excellent way to improve the skill so that you can eventually learn more powerful spells, but be careful of the consequences of failure. *If you fail to read a spellbook, one of three things will happen. **Your mana can be drained, which (if you don't have full mana) will cause damage as if you tried to cast a spell costing your maximum mana; this can be deadly. **You can be teleported to a random location on the current map, an effect similar to the Teleport spell. **Monsters can be summoned. The level of the monsters appears to be somewhat random but based mainly on your character's level and the difficulty of reading the spellbook; books for powerful spells can summon up exceptionally deadly monsters. *Never read a spellbook in town or in your home. Monsters may spawn from an unsuccessful reading. If you leave, they will remain, and you may not be able to re-enter the location until you're more powerful. More importantly, the monsters you summon may be able to breathe fire and cause your house and possessions to burn. Read spellbooks on the border of an outdoor area, so you can make an easy getaway if monsters spawn. **The absolute safest place to read books is the arena, after you've won. Here, you can stand on the steps to make a quick escape, and there's no nasty surprise monsters waiting to kill you. You can fight resulting monsters with no worry of death penalties (you don't even get an arena loss), and you can hang around as long as you like. The arena completely resets on each fight, so you can also spam wall creation all around the stairs if you're paranoid (watch out for teleports!). **Another good place to read books is in a Shelter. The area is enclosed so you won't teleport far, and you can mop up weak enemies that may be summoned easily. If you want to run from a fight you can simply go up the stairs, pick up and redeploy the shelter and continue reading, as picking up the shelter destroys everything and everyone inside. **Be sure to take appropriate precautions when reading any spellbook, regardless of how easy it is. It is extremely unlikely that a highly skilled spellcaster will botch reading a spellbook of magic arrow, but it will occasionally happen, and having it happen in the middle of a dungeon can be very dangerous! *Exercise extreme caution when using spellbook malfunction to kill NPCs. Guards are not always successful in killing the monsters, and if aliens, summoners (i.e. King chess piece, Believer of Fire or Liches), or splitters (especially mass monster) are created, the town could be rendered unusable for a very long time. **Working on that note, get as fast as possible, boost your stats pretty high, and then read until you summon a nether dragon in Palmia, then always keep a rod of teleportation handy to fling it away. NOBODY will ever beat the damned thing one on one. It's the only thing I've seen kill everyone in the whole damn town. Normally when the king, queen, and general tag-team any other monster they'll slay it. It took them 6 tries before they finally killed it, by that time my museum was quite beneficially upgraded for their efforts, as well as my shop. They seem to have decent elemental resistance, perhaps they just spawn with the right items, for they have slain all other dragons on the first try. *If you find yourself running out of spells, the Puppy Cave is a great place to find lots of spellbooks. The levels regenerate each time you go up or down stairs in the Puppy Cave, so you can get a steady supply of spellbooks (and possibly other things) there. *Wearing a shield reduces your chance to cast any spell successfully. Wearing heavy armor has similar effects. Removing equipment before trying to cast complex spells can be a useful tactic. Items *Safe places to store items: **Your home, storage houses, ranches, farms, and museums **Static dungeons such as the Ancient Castle, Pyramid, The Robber's Den in Vernis, the Cat House in Yowyn, the Basement in Vernis, and the Sewers in Lumiest can all be used as storehouses after the monsters are cleared out (assuming you can clear out the monsters, of course). **Items in normal, randomly-generated dungeons (King's Dungeon, Safe Dungeon, etc.) will be there when you return, but these such dungeons occasionally disappear and be replaced with new ones. Unlucky adventurers may lose a stash if this happens while they're away. *Bad places to store items: **Items in random dungeons, most notably the Puppy Cave, will be lost forever if you leave the floor that you're on. **Items in towns will be cleaned up occasionally, so don't ever leave anything you want lying around. **Items you want to keep should also never be kept in your shop, as they will likely be sold. ***Inversion: cargo items and furniture may be stored in your shop, as they will never be sold. MAJOR EXCEPTION: Gene Machine. The Gene Machine is technically furniture, but if you store it in the shop, it WILL GET SOLD. **Shelters, both portable and not, only save items while they're active, so items stored there will get destroyed either upon leaving (in the case of a town shelter), or upon picking the shelter up (in the case of a portable shelter). *If you are having trouble finding potions of descent, zombies often drop these potions. **If the descent potion is blessed, drop all your items except for a curse scroll and the blessed descent potion and read the curse scroll until the descent potion is cursed, then remove the curse by reading a blessed uncurse scroll to remove the curse to get a completely normal descent potion. *Monsters that use fire- or ice-based attacks can destroy items in your inventory. Fireproof and coldproof blankets will absorb this form of damage, protecting the rest of your items, and are highly recommended. **0 Charges of Fireproof and Coldproof blankets will still protect your equipment from being destroyed, but the blankets have a chance of being destroyed at 0 charges. **Fireproof/Coldproof blankets can be recharged and have high maximum amount of charges, but can also explode when being recharged. *Better tools give you better results for your skills. Better beds give you better dreams if you sleep in them. Blessing tools and beds is highly recommended. *The eastern bed weighs less than a sleeping bag, but gives all the extra benefits of sleeping in a bed instead of a sleeping bag. *Dipping Fireproof/Acidproof potions on high quality beds or just about any items protect them from being destroyed when you are hit with fire or step on acid. Real Estate *Once you hire a maid (you can probably afford one very quickly and should probably get one) always have at least 4 platinum coins on hand before you return home. Guild trainers may visit, and they will boost the potential of one of your attributes in exchange for them. *Don't buy a shop for your first building. Its maintenance cost is 5,000 gold/month! You won't see a profit for months or years while you wait for the shop to gain ranks. Instead, start with a museum or a cozy house. Museums have a maintenance cost of 1,500 gold/month, and they start making a profit at rank 84 - which you can quickly reach just by saving the figures and cards monsters drop, though you could also murder NPCs a lot if you don't care about karma. Cozy houses have a maintenance cost of 800 gold/month, but they start out at rank 84, so they make an initial profit of 160 gold/month, and all the furniture in your starting cave gets moved to it when you build it, so you can gain more ranks by rearranging your furniture. **A very nice starting strategy, dependent upon your earning potential, seems to be shooting for a museum first, and shop second. In this way all those figures and cards will start earning you money right away (I usually go for being near Yowyn, as each time you pass through you can shoot down Gwen again), while you throw useless equipment into the town dungeons. Upon selecting a location, get the poison escort quest towards its location, maybe a couple light "Give a gift/waste collection" quests, drop all but your essentials, pick up the useless equipment, making sure you have about 6000 to expand once you've set up, and you'll get your month paid for, along with adding to the store's ranking by the time you swing back again with the next load. By the time you've finished all your trips offloading items gained from random encounters, quests, and random dungeons, you should have enough from the sidework to get at least a cozy house as well. Once the museum is placed it should only be about 4-5 months between that and the shop, with about one more for the house upgrade. You could also skip to Estate or Cyberhouse and just keep working on your cave in the meantime, maybe get mining and break the place to bits, leaving all the diamonds behind until you have 10 items to outclass diamond ore value. --Leo Krupps 09:38, 11 April 2009 (UTC) **Alternatively, combine a shop with the Performer skill. If you are starting out as a performer, you'll be able to afford the 5k maintenance easily by the time you can afford the shop itself. Hire a rogue warrior from Derphy's slave master and assign him to be your shopkeeper. Then, instead of selling or ignoring (or worse, stashing away) the random equipment drops from performance, drop them into the shop. If you do lots of Party Time! quests, you'll be keeping the shop stocked easily, and as it gains ranks you'll even have trouble keeping product on the shelf. This is a great way to make money in the early midgame. ***(Also consider pairing Sense Quality with this strategy, as you'll automatically identify stuff as you perform!) ***The Stradivarius makes this strategy even more effective. *Furniture will not improve your property's rank if it is stacked with other items. If you buy new property, remember to rearrange your furniture so each item is on its own tile. If you run a museum, figures and cards provide no value if stacked. *If you run a shop, stacked items can be sold. *Dumping raw emerald and diamond ore in your home is a cheap way to make it climb ranks (netting you a better salary) when you're too poor to afford furniture. Other *Pets do not seem to eat food off the ground if stacked with other items. Keep your nuts, cookies, and leaves safe by using your non-rotting food storage space as your rod/potion/scroll storage spot as well. *Never give your pets engagement jewelry. Your pet will keep them forever and it will lower impress massively if you try to take them away (the pet also eats the jewelry, so you won't get it back). Meanwhile they just take up space in the pet's inventory. Use love potions if you want to increase pet impress, not engagement jewelry. **On the other hand, if one of your pets is a permanent breeder at a ranch, giving them engagement jewelry until they want to marry you is an easy way to get good items as wedding gifts. Also, keep in mind that engagement items of the same material stack, so if you have Sense Quality, make sure the items are identified before giving them to your pet. Then, you can get rid of your new spouse (either at the Slave master, Womanizer, or by abandoning) and replace them with one of their children, starting the whole process over again. *The monsters summoned via spellbook malfunction can be much stronger than you; this also means they are capable of slaying NPCs you cannot. Grab those hard-to-read books and summon a few dragons near that guild watchman/fellow adventurer/special NPC, teleport away, and come back later once the guards are done to grab the poor fellow's equipments/figurine/card. The kill does not even count against you since it's just an accident... right? *The game is saved before you walk through the moongate, so you can enter with a peace of mind; if you find yourself staring down a wave of monstrosity, just quit the game (you cannot save inside a player-created area) and restore. *You earn regular pay based on your various titles, earned for things like arena fights and your house. You can collect it from the salary chest in your home. **You will also receive items, ranging from food to artifacts. *Monthly taxes are paid at the Embassy north of Palmia. **The tax box you get from trading medals at Miral and Garok's workshop also serves the same purpose as the one in the Embassy. *Potions that reverse the effects of the etherwind exist, but they are quite valuable and rare if you suck at blackjack. If you don't suck at blackjack or avoiding the wind (it arrives in the first 10 days of months 3, 6, 9, and 12 - remember that!) then you can trade potions of cure corruption with fellow adventurers early on for good equipment. *Fountains have long term benefits as well as disadvantages. While they can give negative as well as positive mutations, they can also improve your characters potential for attributes. As well, on a rare occasion they grant wishes, which makes them extremely valuable. Just make sure you know what you are wishing for. If the pet manages to get a wish by drinking from a fountain/well, it will be considered yours. **Pets that fall into fountains or wells can die. Despite the text, there is currently no way to save pets that fall in; you'll just have to get the bartender to revive them. In general it's just a good idea to drain wells before your pets get to them. ***If you are immediately adjacent to the pet when they fall in, they will grab for your hand. Still not a guaranteed save, however. (someone test this Lairian 07:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC)) ***Party members gained from escort quests can die in this manner as well, failing the quest. **Do NOT waste the Holy Well in Noyel on bottles of water (which you get by mixng an empty bottle with it). Bottles of water can be obtained at Miral and Garok's workshop for just 3 medals, which can be replaced; but the Holy Well, which cannot be recharged like ordinary wells, will boost the potential of one of your attributes each time it is drank from. *As of version 1.13, fame plays a huge part in the difficulty of jobs and random encounters. Ask the Informer in town for a list of adventurers. In the list you can see their level and fame compared to yours. If you have too much fame for your level, your life will be pretty hard. You can deliberately drop your fame by failing jobs like "Hunting", "The Harvest Time", "I Want It!", "Party Time!", and "Birthday". You won't get a karma penalty for these. Eventually you'll probably want to have at least 50000 fame so you can do certain quests, though. **An easy way to lose fame is to go to the pet arena and repeatedly quit battles there. Just press escape after the battle starts to be given the option to stop the battle. As pet battles aren't limited this is an easy method of removing your fame. *Remember you can trade with adventurers, and with regular NPCs if they're the object of an "I Want It!" quest! Its a good way to obtain artifacts by exchanging scrolls of wonder or oracle, potions of cure corruption and other valuable items. It is recommended that you trade a light item so that you can steal it back afterward. **If you have good pickpocketing skills and the NPC is in an area all by himself, you can trade him expensive jewelry/equipment you wish to sell then steal it back easily, thus making the Thieves' Guild Quests even easier. *A Rod of Alchemy is a very useful item. It can change an opened material box into a safe, a safe or chest into a material box, or a junkstone into ore. A Rod of Alchemy with quite a few charges can be a good source of money, ore, materials and small medals. It can also be used to make the tutorial chest in your house into a lighter item in order to remove it. **The Gem of Mani is basically an infinitely reusable rod of alchemy with a time restriction; keep a container-type item around it (chest/bejeweled chest/treasure ball/safe) and use the gem on the container every chance you get. The container will metamorph into a new, item-filled container, even if it was empty before. **Note that if you have opened a wallet or a suitcase, it will not turn into a closed wallet or suitcase, but another open one. *Do not kill any beggars until you see by using a scroll of oracle that one is holding a dirty pendant. If you kill them then the only way to get The Begger's Pendant is to wait for the beggars to respawn or otherwise, kill all beggars at the party quest which is also possible given enough time and patience. **You can use an scroll of oracle at the start of Party Time! missions to see if any artifact were created in that party. There are at least 4 artifacts that can be created in those missions. *Items with "It protects you from thieves." like The Begger's Pendant only guard your gold from Thief and its variants, and from the random events that steal your gold. It does not protect you from Fairies, another type of monster that can steal gold. *If you're planning to join the thieves' guild, there is a difficult stunt you can do. The first time you can go into the guild, bring a rod of make door with at least 6 charges (or know the spell) and two rods of teleportation with 10+ charges. If you can handle killing the thief guild members you can get by with less. However, note that if the thief guild members are killed they spawn in about a day at their original positions and might accidentally discover you when you try to take something heavy. Depending on the quality of goods below you can get up to 3 ranks by stealing everything and selling it to the shopkeepers there. Bring lots of leaf/imo/api nut foods to eat, as you cannot go up without everyone returning to their original positions. You'll also get about 17 levels of pickpocket. About 40-45 strength will get everything depending on item modifiers. Note that you can't steal the iron maidens. *If you're having a hard time finding a good instrument, remember that instruments count as furniture and there are 2 furniture shops in the embassy. If you have or plan to get the Performer skill, investing in these shops would be a good idea. **After you obtain an instrument of high quality, use a scroll to change its material. The higher the selling price of an instrument the better it is. Watch out though, changing the material also changes the weight of the instrument! For example, a platinumwork panflute weighs over 60s. Spirit Cloth is a great material to aim for since it is high quality and very lightweight (a spirit cloth panflute weighs 12s). **The above has not been proven yet, and test result does not reveal any significant changes in rewards depending on instrument value, only the stradivarius is known to give better rewards. *Flying scrolls can be used to lower the weight of objects, making it much easier to carry things like water tubs (300.0s) *With a high enough evade chance, the sewer used for the Sewer Sweepage quest is a good place to train fighting skills against the bubbles. Just get rid of the pumpkin and green slimes that seem to spawn near the entrance and get a blue bubble to follow you. *Cursed alcohol is capable of killing things by making them vomit too much. Just get a bunch of booze from an innkeeper and curse it after dropping all your other stuff. Every bottle that hits when thrown will cause your target to vomit. You can use this to slay high level enemies or you could use it to slay high level NPCs like the King, Queen, and General of Palmia. When your target gets anorexia is when they're close to being done in with another bottle or two. Category:Guides